naruto the road to dawn
by blazing blade
Summary: after the sasuke retrieval mission naruto is banished. now with his girlfriends and his true friends at his side will he be able to defeat the evil that is roaming the ninja world? narutoharem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts or pokemon. If I did then sas-gay would be getting his ass kicked by xion

Well guys her's the first chapter to my new story. now like I said in the last chapter in from darkness to light this will be a naruto x xion, hinata, kyuubi, and haku. Now as a last minute decision I decided to put in mikoto sasuke's mom, and the mizukage in the harem. The only uchia's left in the uchia clan will be sasuke and fugaku. He will keep the gyrados summoning contract, infernape contract and the lucario summoning contract I might put In torterra contract as well im still thinking. Let's roll with the show!!

As naruto made his way back to konoha with a broken sasuke on his back, he was hoping that once he comes back that h'll be greeted with respect. If only he knew

At the konoha gates

A group of people were waiting outside the gate for the two ninja…. Including sasuke's parents. As they waited at the gate the two shinobi came into view. Sakura being the bitc- I mean dumb ass she is walked over to the two injured shinobi when she saw sasuke she went into her bitch mode.

NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK ALIVE NOT INTO A BROKEN HEEP!!!" the whore yelled as she started beating on naruto…. While others started to throw rocks at him while fugaku was doing handsigns to do

"fire style fire ball jutsu." He yelled as he spit out a huge fireball at naruto. It was coming, and coming, and coming until someone intercepted the blast….. With another fireball. When the smoke cleared it reaveled…..mikoto?!!  
"damn it mikoto what are you doing?" stand a side so I can end this demons life." Fugaku said angry that his wife had the balls to stop him from ending a demons life. Mikoto only shaked her head and said

"no. I wont stand aside just so that you could kill this innocent child. Who stopped our son from leaving this village if I may add." She said which only infuriated fugaku even more.

"ether you stand aside or ill burn you to!!" now this statement shocked everybody. He was willing to burn his wife as well?!!

Bring it on!!" trust me even thought I haven't been a shinobi in a couple of years, I still have enough skill to kick your ass!!" now this shocked people. The most caring and probably the hottest woman in konoha used such lanquage……damn asses

Fugaku was about to make a retort when tsunade came with a team of ambu." Fugaku what the hell is going on? I come here to try and see if your son and naruto returned safely and im greeted with the site of you trying to kill your own wife and naruto, what the hell Is the matter with you?!!" she yelled as the said uchia just growled in response before saying

" whatever, that whore isn't my wife anymore…..all she's good for is being a breeding stock and- BAMM. He never got the chanceto finish his sentence as naruto ran at him and with all his strength decked him square in the face.

"you disgusting pig…. How dare you say that about her?!! Naruto yelled as fugaku was trying to get back up from the punch.

"because it's true demon brat… that whore is nothing better than a slut I picked up just to breed sharingan-." He never finished that sentence as mikoto rammed a hidden dagger that she kept hidden in her sleeve and slashed his face ...leaving a permanent scars on his face.

" if I was really nothing more then a slut to you… then fuck you and the uchia clan your microscopic penis couldn't even pleasure me anyway ." Mikoto said as she stepped back from the injured uchia as paramedics took him to the hospital while she and tsunade helped take naruto to the hospital…. As he lost conscience

Konoha hospital (three days later)

As naruto woke up he saw that mikoto was sleeping in a chair right next to him. As he stated to move mikoto woke up and saw that the blond power house waken. She got up and was at his side in a minute.

"naruto are you okay?." She asked worried that thinks that her son did too much damage thinks to that damn chidori.

"don't worry miko-chan im fine." Naruto said as she blushed she was about to continue until a ambu shushined in the room.

"naruto-sama, mikoto-sama, the council request both of your presence." The ambu said with mikoto getting angry.

"what do those old farts want not? He hasn't even been awake for five minutes and their already want him in the council chamber!!" she yelled as she was about to continue naruto just stopped her.

"don't worry mikoto-chan ill be fine." Naruto said as he tried to stand up… only for him to fall and mikoto catch him.

"no im going with you." She said as she shushined him out of the room with the ambu looking at the smoke."poor boy….had to endure so much in his life." The ambu said as she left the room

Council chambers

The council was waitng for naruto to come. It was filled with three sections. The shinobi clan head section….. the civilian section and the elder council section. As naruto and mikoto shushined in the room the council was in session.

Alright we are here to discuss the assault on one sasuke uchia by the hands of naruto uzumaki!!" danzo said with everybody smirking exept for tsunade, jiraya, naruto, and mikoto.

What are you talking about you old bastard. I was defending myself against that little prick!!" naruto yelled with danzo fuming.

How dare you speak of sasuke sama like that you little devil." Koharu yelled as she looked at naruto.

It's true that little bastard tried to kill me by driving two chidor's inmy chest while I kcked his sorry ass." Naruto yelled with mikoto giggling at what he was saying.

" damn it mikoto how could you stand their and listen to what this demon said about sasuke." Fugaku said as he stared at mikoto.

" because what he's saying is true. Sasuke cant be pampered just because he's that last uchia that can breed. The fact is that he got his ass kicked by naruto and he'll just have to live with it!!" mikoto said which only infuriated fugaku even more.

"that's enough we didn't come here to fight, we came here because the council has come to a desicon to have the demon banished from konoha." Homura said as tsunade and jiraya had a look of horror on their face. While naruto didn't look surprised.

Fine if you basterds don't wont me here then ill leave this damn village along with my clan possessions." Naruto said as everybody was confused at this. Danzo being the dumbass he is asked.

"what clan could you have." Danzo asked with naruto saying.

My true name is naruto uzumaki namikaze you dumbass." At this everybody shouted that he was a liar until jiraya pulled out papers.

"it's true minato is his father…which also mean that he's the nephew of cloud strife namikaze. At this everybody paled. Cloud strife namikaze was known as the heavy blade in twilight village. with s ranked statues.

They were so fucked

"I vote that we reinstate as a ninja of konoha." Homura quickly said with the others nodding their head while naruto just laughed

"you all are some dumb mother fuckers.. you really think that ill come back to this village now?" HAH. Im not coming back. Im going to twilight nation and ill go see my uncle." Jiraya were are the scrolls about my blood line?" naruto asked. (the same from darkness to light).

" I have them right here." Jiraya said as he produced a large scroll and threw it at naruto who caught it easily ill be gone by tonight." Naruto said as he left the building leaving a angry council in his wake.

"Ill be leaving with naruto-kun aswell." Mikoto said as she left.

Later that night

" im going to miss you gaki." Tsunade said as she hugged naruto who hugged her back as mikoto hugged tsunade aswell.

Keep him safe mikoto. Tsunade said with her nodding her head.

"wait!" they turned to see hinata with her bags packed." I wish to join naruto-kun and mikoto-san aswell." She said with naruto nodding." Alright lets start out!" naruto yelled as they left the village. not to be seen for a few years.

Alright guys that's it for this chapter. Now ill be updating this story and darkness to the light . I might update twilights rage in two weeks. So review, reread or leave a comment. I need reviews people. Ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	2. Chapter 2 the journey to dawn begins

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts or pokemon. If I did then sas-gay would be getting his ass kicked by xion

Alright guys it's my next chapter to my story. harem update tifa, and konan are now in the harem. I originally wanted her to be paired up with cloud, but I said what the hell. As for konanvi was thinking about adding her but I wasn't shore until now. So on with the show.

As naruto, mikoto and hinata were making their way to twilight nation naruto asked a interesting question.

" hay hinata, how come you decided to come with us. I thought your dad hated me." Naruto question as he looked at the lavender eyed beauty. She simply smiled and said.

" well naruto-kun it all happened when I over heard a meeting the hyuuga elders were having with my father.

Flashback

As hinata made her way through the clan compound she passed by the council room and decided to ease drop.

"hiashi you have no choice. It's odvieouse that she isn't strong enough to lead this clan one day. She cant even beat a branch member of the clan." One elder spoke as he was referring to the match between hinata and her cousin neji.

" I don't give a damn. You have no right to force her to marry that arrogant punk sasuke." Hiashi said as hinata's eyes widened. The elders were trying to marry her off to the uchia.

" hiashi-sama you have to understand. With sasuke in our clan it would bring great political to mention that the children with a new bloodline." The same elder said as hiashi chakra flared out of control.

"DAMN IT FATHER, I ALREADY TOLD YOU ONCE. YOU CANT MAKE A MIXED BLOOD LINE BETWEEN THE BYUKUGAN OR THE SHARINGAN SINCE BOTH DOUJUTSU HAD ORIGINATED FROM THE RINNEGAN." Hiashi yelled . it was true both the byukugan and sharingan had originated from the rinnegan. From the sage of the six paths.

"regardless hiashi our decision is finale she will have all of her belongings packed by the end of the week. And she will be moved into the uchia district." Said the elder of the clan as each one began to exist the room on the other side while hiashi just sighed to himself.

" hinata come on out I know where you are." Hiashi said as hinata came in throught the door.

"father please, you cant let them do this to me. Please." She cried as her father looked at her with water in his eyes. That was a rare sight. Seeing hiashi cry. He quickly dried his tears as he thought of a way to save her from her life with the dumbass (sasuke)

"hinata their might still be a chance to get you from marrying sasuke." Hiashi said as she looked up iin surprise." Yes im sure of it. when naruto gets back with the prick im shore the konoha council will try to get him banished from konoha. Im giving you a mission right now. Your mission is to go with uzumaki-san in exile. It is most likely that he will reappear in konoha for the jonin exams." Hiashi said with his daughter smiling." Now go get your bags packed hurry we don't want those old bastards knowing of our plan." He said." YES SIR." Hinata shouted as she went to pack her bags. Hiashi smiled.' I might not have been the best father but I'll be damned if those old farts ruin the rest of my daughter's life.' He thought as he went back to his room.

End of flashback

" and that's what happened. When I was younger my father always wanted me to marry the one with the kaminarigan. " she said as naruto looked confused.

" but I thought that doujutsu's cant be fused together?" naruto said with mikoto answering for him." Your right they can't but your doujutsu wasn't originated from the sage of six paths. When your great grandfather discorverd the bird that was being attacked the bird give him your blood lines. If you and hinata ever have a child it's possible for the child to have both or a fusion of the doujutsu because when he received the bloodlines the chakra was transferred into his body to receive the blood limits most of the power was transferred to his eyes. So if you to have a child it could have both or a fusion.( email me for a better explanation if you don't get it)"besides I always knew he was on the other side of the fence." Hinata sated which made mikoto and naruto stop dead in their tracks. you mean sasuke really is gay?!!" mikoto shouted. Surprised that her son was gay. Yeah onetime we were at the academy and sasuke exited the room and it took him a while to get back to I used my byakugan to see what he was doing. He was standing right in the other room with a yaoi porn magazine." She said while naruto just erupted in laughter." I don't believe it that dumbass had a hoard of girls coming after him and he picks dick over pussy?" he's a dumbass!" naruto said as he hit the floor laughing out loud.

"Oh well lets hurry up I want to get to the village before the end of the week," naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air. While the girls just laughed at him.

One week later

" mikoto-chan aren't we their yet I feel like im about to pass ou-." Naruto never got the chance to finish his sentence as he passed out from exhaustion while hinata and mikoto followed suit and passed out aswell. A few minutes later a hooded figure walks through from a dark portal and looks at thr three while focusing his eyes on naruto.

_"damn that danzo. He lied to me and kushina._ He thought as he picked up all three and went through the portal.

Two weeks later

As naruto woke up he looked to see that both hinata and haku were sound a sleep in their beds. He looked around to see a figure with a all black trench coat on and black lether pants, while he had silver hair.

"hello naruto. How have you been?" he asked as naruto looked at him strangely. "what are you talking about?" naruto asked with xemnas just sighed. "alright naruto what im about to tell you is going to be long so be prepared." Xemnas said as he explained everything to him about danzo and fugaku's lies. telling naruto about himself,about how he's his uncle……about his mother being alive.

"so those bastards lied to me you and my mom?!" naruto yelled angry that he was separated from his family because of two retards that wanted him as a weapon. Before xemnas could answer the question, a figure barged into the room….. with red hair. The figure was beautiful she had a nice slender body, nice assets that looked like they were on c cups. Brilliant emerald eyes. She was kushina uzumaki…. Naruto's mother.

" xemnas is this-" she started until he continued for her." Yes sister this is your son." Xemnas said as kushina and naruto looked at each other before

"MOM"

"MY BABY"

Both mother and son hugged each other. Happy that after twelve long years…..they finally found each other.

The next day

"council members. Today is a glorious day for us. We have found what we thought was lost. Xemnas said as he staired at the council infront of him which was the entire organization sora, king micky, cloud aerith tifa and zack, and ansem the wise.

"now I have come across three new members of our origination. Hinata hyuuga, mikoto formally uchia and last but not least naruto uzumaki namikaze. Now that name caught everybodies attention. The only namikaze and uzumaki that was left were kushina, cloud, and xemnas. " I know cloud your probably surprised that your nephew is alive. Hell I thought he was dead aswell, but it would seem that damn fugaku and danzo lied to us just so that they could make naruto their personal weapon." Xemnas said as killer intent started to form around cloud. While this was happening everybody took a step back. They didn't want to suffer a namikaze's wrath.

As he stated to cool down the three figures made their way down the hall. Hinata and mikoto had their hoods off while naruto kept his on." Naruto you could take the hood off." Xemnas said as naruto took his hood of to reveal his face to the members. They looked astonished at the resemblance he and cloud had while tifa, and a navy blue haired deep blue eyed girl had hearts in their eyes.

Well now that this is done lets all go get some rest. Naruto hinata, and mikoto well begin missions tomorrow. Dismissed." Xemnas said as naruto and the others left the room while naruto went with cloud and his mother to try and do some catching up to do.

Well guys that's it for this chapter. Haku well be introduced in the nex chapter so review reread and leave comments. Now I still think that kishimoto is bullshitting with the naruto manga. Now be honest people. He almost killed hinata. Now be honest didn't that piss you off even if it was just a little bit. And then he's going to have the mizukage hit on sasuke. Now you know that's some bull shit. Well anyway. Review read and leave comments.

Blazing blade out


	3. Chapter 3 the power of darkness

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts or pokemon. If I did then sas-gay would be getting his ass kicked by xion

Alright guys it's my next chapter to my story. now I have one thing to say………….WHAT THE FUCK IS KISHIMOTO THINKING? He finally has sakura confess her feelings to naruto when he nows that there fake feelings. Not only that but he's only focusing on sakura's feelings……what about hinata? He needs to have her paired up with naruto and not some love sick fan girl that goes to another man when she cant get the one that she really loves just because he doesn't love her (damn fangirls) Alright lets get on with the show.

As naruto lay in his room he bagan to think of everything that he and his mom discussed earlier.

Flashback

" you see naruto I never wanted to leave you …. After your father minato-koi sealed the nine tails fox into I was told by those two bastards that you had died in the sealing…… if I had known I would have taken you from those damn wolves and raised you with your uncle's. please naruto you have to believe me." She pleaded hoping that she could atleast try to re-establish something between their relationship. Even though he did seem to except her their were still doubts. As she looked at her son he looked at her for a minute and said.

" mom relax. I understand you were tricked by those two old bastards. I understand mom and I really want you in my life." Naruto said as he was hugged by his mother………..restricting his air way

Thank you naruto! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said over and over as she was glad that her son accepted her and wanted him in his life.

End of flashback

"those damn bastards condemned me to a life of hell…..when I get back in konoha for the jonin exams ….im a kill them." Naruto said as he exited his room and went to the top of the tower to stare at the sky

As he looked at the sky he noticed the dark blue haired figure from the meeting earlier walk up to him.

You are naruto uzumaki namikaze correct?" the girl said as she stared at the blond enigma." Yes you are starring at the one and only naruto." He said in response which got a giggle from the girl." Mind if I join you?" my name is xion." The now identified xion said as she stuck her hand out to greet naruto's.

"sure it's nice to meet you." Naruto said as he scooted over to let xion sit by." So you kushina-sensei"s son huh?" she asked with naruto looking at her. My mom's your sensei?" he asked as she nodded her head. "yeah she's the one who taught me how to use my speed to its full potential." She said as they laughed and talked for awhile. Until naruto noticed something strange in the chakra current. Over the few days he's been here his mother showed him how to let his chakra flow freely around the area to detect intruders.( kinda like that tech pein used to sense jiraiya when he was infiltrating rain village.) all of a sudden naruto pushed xion out of the way to avoid a kunai laced with poison. He turned hs head to see a ambu with the words NE written on his mask. 'danzo.' Naruto thought as he knew that the bandaged bastard was trying to kill him." Xion quick ill lure him away you go and-" he ever got the chance to finish the sentence as xion blurred out of his sight and was right behind the NE member with a kunai in her hand and dug it right into his heart.

" DAMN you really are fast!" naruto exclaimed as xion just smiled at him." I told you your mom taught me lot of things ever since she took me as her apprentice" she said as naruto ; laughed until three more NE ninja poped out of nowhere and took xion hostage.

" by order of danzo-sama you are to come back to konoha and become his greatest weapon. Ether you come with us quietly or the girl gets it." one of the ninja's said as he took out a kunai and put it close to xion's

" no stop don't hurt her!!" naruto cried out trying to save his new friend and secretly love entrest. When the ambu was about to cut her throat," I SAID STOP!" naruto yelled as he held out his hand and sent a wave of dark energy at the ambu………killing them all except for xion. After the powerful wave of darkness was done naruto collapsed.

"NARUTO!!" xion yelled as kushina, cloud and xemnas came busting in and took the root members in to custody and too the best interegater in twilight village…… larxene of the savage nyphe.

Three days later

Naruto woke up to the sound of a beeping noise. He saw that he was lying in a hospital right next to him was a mop of navy blue hair on his left was xion, and on his right was hinata. He smiled. Happy that two people were here for him. He looked to the door as xemnas came in.

" xemnas I know who they were. They were a special ambu division called "NE" that the one armed bastard controls." Naruto said as xemnas nodded his head.

"don't worry I know exactly who they were. We interegated them and turns out danzo-teme sent them after you to kidnap you and take you to their secret base. There you were going to be used a breeding stock." Xemnas said as naruto started tofeel rage overwhelm him as a dark aura was starting to overcome him. Xemnas say this and began to panick." _It's just like xion looks like his darkness has finally awaken." _xemnas said as he tried to calm naruto down.

" listen to me naruto you have been gifted with three powerful elements. Light, dark, and twilight. These elements are dangerous just by using one so from now on I'm putting one of my most trusted members of this organization as your personal trainer." He said as a figure with the exact cloths came in. he had silver long spiker hair and a blind fold on over his eyes.

" high naruti im your personal sensei. Riku." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake naruto's. " alright riku lets leave. Naruto needs his rest." Xemnas said as he and riku left the room for naruto to go back to sleep right next to his beautiful hime's.

In konoha hyuuga compound

Neji. Come here" hiashi said as he led his nephew to the other side of the compound. " what is it lord hiashi?" neji said politely. " please neji lets drop the formals please just call me uncle." Hiashi said as neji just nodded his. Alright now look neji we haven't seen I to I before and I want to make it up to you." He said as he handed neji a scroll. This is a scroll on the hyuuga sage arts. I want you to take these scrolls and hide them well and when your away from this clan practice these techs." He said with neji getting wide eyes" but lord hia-… uncle these scrolls are made only for the main house. Why are you giving them to me?" he asked with hieahi smiling at him.

Think of it as a apology present." Ive already givin copies to hinata before she left." He said as neji took the scrolls still in shock that he was being givin the legendary hyuuga scrolls. As he walked away happy that he could still have his family together.

Back in konoha tower

"DANZO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!! THIANKS TO YOUR ACTIONS KONOHA MIGHT BE GOING DOWN A WAR PATH WITH TWILIGHT NATION!!" tsunade yelled as she looked at the crippled bastard that separated naruto from his mother. NOT ONLY THAT BUT I JUST MIGHT HAVE YOU CHARGED WITH TREASON FOR SEPERATING A MOTHER FROM HER OWN CHILD YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as the crippled just smirked at her.

" it was in konoha's best interest that I keep the demon brat from the youndaime's slu- BAMMMMMMMM. He never got the chance to finsh the sentence as tsunade grabbed him by his torso and smashed his ass againse the wall.

" you listen here you deranged shit. I will not have you mock my former apprentice in such a way. She is the mother of naruto uzumaki namikaze and widow of minato namikaze the yellow flash of konoha….. so I'll warn you now. if You whats good for you y'll stop insulting my former apprentice and treat her with respect……. Do I make myself clear?" she said in a whisper but the killer intent was their. "yes hokage-sama." Danzo said as tsunade let go of his torso and he ran out the room like the coward he is.

" that old bastard is goin to lead us to war……..and we might not make it out of their alive." She said sarcastically……… not knowing just how much of that statement was true.

In twilight

Naruto was walking to the hakumei-kage's office to meet his new team. As he walked in the door xemnas was standing their with his new team…….which consisted of kushina as the leader, xion, and haku…..what HAKU?

"Haku? HAKU!!" Naruto yelled as he hugged his friend from the wave mission that they took last year. NARUTO-KUN!!" haku yelled as she spin hugged naruto.

"ah haku do you know naruto?" kushina asked as she saw them spin hug each it happened like this." Haku said as she told everybody what happened during the wave mission. To say they were shocked.

" well lets head over to area 9." Kushina said as she and the group went to area 9.

Area 9

"now lets began with the test. Now that my son is on the team I have to see how well you all work together. The test will be to see who can cause me to bleed first. You can use any weapon you want as long as you come at me and give me everything you got." She said as she pulled out her crimson angel blade. While haku pulled out her senbon, xion summoned oblivion, while naruto took out his gunblade that he had customized. It was bright yellow and shined in the sun. the golden angel was its name. the group lept at kushina as a great battle was about to begin.

Well that's it for this chapter. Ill determine naruto's keyblade by next chapter. Now what the hell is kishimoto doing? You now what im not even going into my rant right now. So review reread and leave comments.. ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	4. Chapter 4 twilights power is unleashed

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts or pokemon. If I did then sas-gay would be getting his ass kicked by xion

Hey guys it's the next chapter to my story alright let get on with the show!

As naruto, xion, and haku rushed at kushina they had all there weapons drawn. Kushina quickly took her gunblade and clashed with naruto's gunblade. As they struggled xion appered with her keyblade oblivion and tried to attack her with a quick strike to the abdomen. Kushina saw this and took out a kunai and blocked with her. As they struggled in this position haku came up from behind kushina and and tried to swipe kushina in the back with her senbon. It hit its mark……. Only for kushina to turn into and log with a exploding tag in the center.

"XION GET OUT THE WAY!!!" naruto yelled as he and xion jumped away as the exploding tag went off. When the smoke cleared kushina was replaced with a substitution jutsu and she reappered in the middle of the trio and yelled

"Uzumaki style; whirlpool of fear! She yelled as she spinned at a high rate of speed while naruto, xion, and haku where forced to block her strikes as she mixed wind chakra with her sword adding more to the damage. When the tech was done the group looked to notice that she had dissappered.

"DAMN IT!" xion yelled as she stomped on the ground with soo much force that she made a fist sized dent. Both naruto and haku backed away from her frightened at her power.

" now calm down xion im shur there is a way to trick my mom……. Wait! I got it!! okay this is what we do." Naruto said as he whispered into the girls ear as there eyes expanded a little.

With kushina

"Damn they almost had me there." She said as she was sitting in a oak tree thinking about her minto-koi and how those two bastards tricked her into beliving that her son was dead. An aura of anger and hatred started to form around her as she thought about it.

"those two bastards!" the minute I see them im goin to kill them and separate what makes them a man doesn't matter from what mikoto told me his shit is pretty small." Kushna thought as she remembered her talk with mikoto as to why sasuke was treated as the last uchia.

Flash back

_"But mikoto technically sasuke isn't the last uchia cant that bastard breed?" kushina asked as her friend just laughed at her._

_"No kushina. You see a while ago he went on a mssion to iwa to kill the tsushikage. He thought if he did that then people would see that the uchi's were the best. But something happened right when he was at the gates of the village iwa ninja recognized him and captured him and sent him to the tortue expert they had." Since he was to stubborn to talk the interegater………. Cut his balls off." Mikoto said as kushina stared her for a minute before_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH." ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT DUMB ASS GOT HIS BALLS CUT OFF?!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Kushina laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world._

" now that was one of the funniest things ive ever heard." She said as she heard swift movement in the grass so she took out her crimson angel and blocked against the golden angel that naruto held in his hand.

"NOW XION, HAKU!!" naruto yelled as xion came out of nowhere and made a strike at her abdomen which she quickly dodged but didn't see the senbon coming at her arm……. And it hit."

Drip

Drip

Drip

Kushina stared at the ground as small specks of blood was sent to the ground underneath her. She stared at the three genin infront of her and smiled

"well you guys pass!" she said with naruto pumping his hand in the air happy that he had was able to go too two too with his mom.

"you all well make fine shinobi's when you grow up now lets go get some rest." She said as the group followed her. Naruto was about too before….THUD. he fell face on the ground before losing concioness he heard this girls and his mom calling

Hospital

"docter please tell me whats wrong with my baby?" kushina asked with xemnas, cloud, and riku nodding there heads.

"well kushina-sama your son seems to have the dark and light, and twilight abilities ever since birth, but since the kyuubi was sealed inside of him his powers never had the chance to manifest correctly with all the access chakra inside him. If we could some how release the kyuubi his powers will come to fruit." The docter concluded before a red light admitted from naruto and the seal on his stomach…….began to tear away.

Mindscape

Naruto walked towards the kyuubi's gate until he saw a female around the age of fourteen with crimson long flowing hair. Her eyes were crimson red with slits. He wore a crimson battle kimono with a red trench coat that had the kenji for kyuubi no kistune.

"kyu-chan. Whats happening to me?" naruto asked as she looked at him. "naruto you have to realease me from this seal if you ever want to master your three new elements. Repeat the seals I do." She said as she went through multiple seals that naruto had trouble doing but managed to do all 120 seals.

"Now repeat after me sealing arts; release of the great beast!' she yelled as naruto yelled the exact phrase as naruto and kyuubi was covered with a red aura.

Back in hospital room

The red aura that was covering naruto exploded and shined in everyones face as the aura dissappered a figure was standing in the middle of the room asleep. They raised there eyebrows but widend them in surprise as they noticed in naruto's hand………. Was the two across keyblade.

the next day

naruto was out of the hospital and was on his way to the namekaze compound. He had received a letter from a dratini summoning. Eversince he came to twilight she had him sign the dragonite contract.

he walked up to the door of the compound he noticed that kushina was standing in the living room…. With a mop of blond her behind.

"naruto-chan. I would like for you to meet your sister. Naruko."…. well go on naruko say hi to your brother." She said as she pushed her towards him. Hi im naruko.. its nice to finally meet you brother." She said as she was ingulfed in a hug by naruto.

Ive always wondered what you looked like wondered if you had red or yellow or blue hair." Ive finally had the chance to see you sister!" naruto said as naruko just hugged him holding him tight to her as if she was his final life stream.

Well that's it. now you all know the big question which keyblade naruto had. Now that naruko has been revealed you can bet konoha well be dead set on getting them back into konoha……lets just say the council will need to be in wheel chairs after the ass kickin naruto hands them. Ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	5. Chapter 5 twilights transformation

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts or pokemon. If I did then sas-gay would be getting his ass kicked by xion, danzo would be getting his ass kicked by sarutobi, and fugaku would be getting a foot tot the ass by mikoto.

Hey guys it's the next chapter to my story now I now im a little late for this but I hoped you all had a good thanksgiving. No all I have to say is this. what the hell is kushimoto doing? He has danzo gain like 10 other sharingans. whats next? Give him the rinnegan to? Now I know I havent updated a lot but im a little busy with my life right now so if I don't get the chance to update during the winter then I wont be able to update until early or late january. So lets get on with the show!

Naruto was walking with his sister naruko. During his time with her the two have become inseparable, always hanging out together and always training together. The two were almost the perfect twins.

"so naruko what has mom taught you over the years? Naruto asked as his sister just smiled at him

" well mom taught me kenjustsu, the rasengan, and the whirlpool arts and our secret jutsus that the uzumaki possess." Naruko said as naruto looked at her in awe and sadness that he didn't learn. Naruko noticed this as reassured him.

"don't worry naruto, your going to learn our arts as well. I can assure you that." Naruko said as she stuck her pinky finger out." Promise." Naruto looked at her and smiled and said" promise" he said as he stuck his pinky finger out they intertwined there fingers together. They let there fingers go and walked and talked and laughed together.

As they walked they failed to notice the ninjas that were in the tree watching there moves. " alright are you ready ." the ninja said as his accomplice shook there heads yes. Ok well move out when they are in the namikaze compound.

At night

Naruto and naruko made there way into the compound were they saw kyuubi and kushina asleep in separate beds. Naruto went to his bed to get some shut eye. Naruko went to get a glass of water before she went to bed until she noticed the shadows behind her moving she jumped out off the way and looked to see four ambu's looking at her. She noticed that one of the kunai they threw at her hit her in her leg tendor.

'damn I have to get out of here.' She thought as she jumped out off the window and ran out as the ambu followed her. She noticed that she was cornered in a alley with the ambu closing in on her. Until she saw naruto running behind them.

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HERE." She yelled desperantly as the ambu turned around to see naruto running towards them with anger in his eyes. As he was running naruto jumped in the air and transformed into……………. A golden fox with four high yellow tails behind him.

"KILL HIM" the ambu yelled fearfully as naruto ran at them on all fours and ran at them. They never survived as naruto had bitten all four of them in their legs and used his four tails to piers each one of them in there stomachs and right through there spinal cord. Killing them instantly. Naruto let out a humanoid roar out before falling to the ground tired from his battle. The last thing he saw was kushina running towards them with kyuubi right next to her looking at naruto with surprise.

The next morning

Naruto was asleep in the namikaze compound. Outside kushina was questioning kyuubi.

"kyuubi-san what is going on with naruto? This never happened until you was separated from his body?" kushina asked as the kistune woman looked her" it seems that since naruto was separated from me he absorbed some of my powers. One of these powers is turning into a fox." She explained as kushina asked.

"But woundt that make him a hanyou?" she asked kyuubi shook her head." No hes not a hanyou since he didn't absorb most of my powers he may have absorbed one or two of my abilities but not all of them." She said as kushina nodded her head. They were about to continue talking into the door to naruto's room bust open and naruto stepped out with his keyblade in one hand and his gunblade in another.

" im going straight to konoha and im goin to kill those bastards.!" Naruto said as he was gonna gun it for the door until kyuubi used one of her tail to hold naruto down.

" naruto-kun calm down!" we cant go to konoha yet. Look I know your strong damn right powerful now." But I don't want you going there only to lose your life." Kyuubi explained as naruto stared at the ground for minute before putting his blades away.

"your right I cant lose my life yet. But when we go back to konoha for the exams im sending danzo and fugaku straight to hell!" naruto said as he exited the building as the group looked at him worriedly.

Later that evening

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE THOSE ASS HOLES ACTAULLY HAVE THE NERVE TO COME AT MY FAMILY LKE THAT!" naruto yelled as he rammed another rasengan into a wooden training stock. Destroying it.

"(sigh). Moms right I got to learn to relax sometimes." Naruto said as he layed back on the grassy fields of twilight village gazing at the sitting sun." hmmmm the color twilight looks beautiful over the horizon." Naruto commented as he watched the sun sit.

"Like the sun sit huh?" came a voice behind him as he turned his head to see his mother right behind him." Yeah it looks perfect." He said as she sat next to him.

" hey naruto have you ever known a woman by the name of tsume inuzuka?" she asked him as he grinned at her." Of course she was one of the people who protected me when I was younger, and she helped me train in some of my tiajustu." Naruto said as he remembered when tsume helped him in the past

Flashback (inuzuka compound)

The inuzuka compound was made like any regular compound. All you could here however was the sound of someone sparring.

We find our hero sparring with tsume inuzuka in taijutsu. During his younger years tsume had helped naruto grow and protected him form most of the mobs that threatended him. She was teaching him basic taijustsu as of this moment.

"HIIIIYYYYA" naruto yelled and he made a quick chop to tsume shoulder which she blocked and grabbed his wrist and put him in a armlock.

"OK OK I GIVE." Naruti yelled as tsume chuckled as she let him go. Ooooooooh come on naruto you have to be stronger then that." She said as she guided him to the kitchen and giving him a drink of water.

"arigatou tsume-san" naruto said as he accepted the water and left the compound with tsume smiling as she watched him leave.

End of flashback

"Yea I know tsume-san why?"he asked as kushina grinned at him." Well I kind off made a arranged marriage with tsume daughter hana inuzuka." She said while all he heard was a loud THUD…… " well I should have suspected that." She said as she picked up naruto and left to the namikaze compound.

In konoha council

"This is an outrage tsunade. I demand that naruto be brought back to konoha." Koharu yelled as she got yells of agreement from the civillain council while most of the shinobi council just shook their head in disappointment.

"well technically we don't have to force him back to konoha."danzo said as he looked at tsume." We can use tsume." He said as she got a vein throbbed out of her head.

"and whats that suppose to mean?" she asked as danzo got a smirk on his face." I believe you have a arranged marriage paper for naruto and your daughter." He said but the minute that sentence left his mouth he was hoisted in the air by tsume as she activated beast mimicry to make her look even mor intimidating.

"look here you little shit, if you ever and I mean EVER try to use my daughter for your own selfish needs, I swear im going to rip your dick off shove it up your ass and take those peanuts you call balls and shove them down your throat. Do we have in accord?" she asked menacingly as danzo just shook his head yes.

Good." She said as she threw him to the other side of the table." Im outta here tsunade I don't have time for ignorance." She said as she exited the council room leaving a confused and stupefied council in her wake while they just had one thought in their minds. What the fuck happened?

Ok that's it for this chapter so yea as I said in the beginning of this chapter I might not be uploading my stories as mush as I used to the next one however will positively be twilights rage. Ja-ne

Blazong blade out


End file.
